Mwoga
: "I suggest we form a sub-committee to study the situation." : ― Mwoga is a vulture who appears in The Lion Guard. He is a member of Mzingo's Committee. Appearance Mwoga is has dark feathers with lighter gray tips at the tip of his wings. He bears a bald head, thin legs, and a large beak with a red tip. He has a few black hairs on his head, and his beak has a chip in it. Personality Mwoga is a rather foolish vulture. Despite this, he is able to intimidate members of his flock. He is sneaky and devious, and is willing to jump at the opportunity to take advantage of a weakness in the Lion Guard. He also is somewhat of a coward and prefers to attack only if his prey is unable to fight back.1 History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mwoga is seen briefly during Tonight We Strike twice. On both occasions, he is perched on a branch near Mzingo. Eye of the Beholder When Ono is flying over the Pride Lands, desperate to prove that his injured eye is nothing, he bumps into Mwoga, who observes the chaos of the Lion Guard down below and decides to report back to Mzingo. In the Outlands, the vultures are interrupted by Mwoga, who joins their parliament and reports what he's seen of Ono's hurt vision. Janja happens to overhear, and he sings "Outta the Way" with Cheezi and Chungu, hatching a plan to trick the Lion Guard while Ono is out of commission. "The Search for Utamu" Mwoga in seen in a dead tree with the other members of Mzingo's Committee. After singing the parliamentary anthem, Mwoga spots Fuli lying down below them, and he comments that he hasn't ever seen Fuli when she wasn't running. He asks what's wrong with her, and Mzingo answers that it appears Fuli did not know her limits. He has Mzingo confirm that what Fuli doesn't know is that cheetahs can't run for too long without a rest. Mzingo tells him that since Fuli has no energy, she can't fight back. Mzingo asks if a subcommittee should be formed to discuss attacking Fuli in her weakened state, but Mzingo tells him that this is the one time that they will not follow parliamentary procedure and attack right away.The vultures gather around Fuli, who orders them to back off and warns them that they don't won't any part of her. Mzingo replies that they do, and Mwoga adds that he wants a leg. When Mzingo tells Fuli that she can't fight back due to her low energy, Mwoga questions whether or not she can. Mzingo assures him that she cannot and asks who is in favor of attacking from all sides. Mwoga agrees, along with the rest of the flock. However, when the vultures attack Fuli, they are stopped by the Lion Guard. Ono attacks Mzingo, pecking him on the head repeatedly while Mwoga cries out in pain. He is then blown away by Kion's Roar. Category:Lion Guard Villain